Plans Run A Fowl
by The Odd Man
Summary: L finds himself overwhelmed by the addition of a second Kira, and thus calls in a new face to join the Task Force. Meanwhile, Artemis Fowl attempts to catch Opal Koboi. Plans intersect, interweave, and clash as Light, L, and Fowl match wits.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Death Note. I pwn them.**

**This takes place after the Death Note episode "Love" and ****The Time Paradox****.**

**Task Force HQ**

L, alone in the headquarters, twirled his spoon absentmindedly, as he would a pen. That is, as he would if he was prone to using a pen, instead of crouching in front of the many computer monitors that were constantly feeding him information about the Kira investigation. His eyes were faced in the general direction of the monitors, but were looking into space, their owner lost in thought. L stopped spinning his spoon and pressed a button on the intercom.

"Watari, I want your honest opinion," L said in his soft monotone. "Do you think that we can handle two Kiras?"

Watari's voice came over the intercom. "If we are to assume that this Kira can kill with only a face, we must be very cautious and very quick in capturing both Kiras."

"In other words, we need more of an edge against our unseen foe," L mused. "Watari, just offhand, can you think of anyone that would be a great asset to this case?"

"Perhaps you could select someone from Wammy's House?" suggested Watari.

"Perhaps I could, but given the nature of that facility, I doubt it would be as much help as you would think," L said, balancing cubes of fruit and cake on his spoon. "I don't need a copy of me working on this case; we have Light for that anyway. No, I was thinking we could find someone entirely different. Someone preferably out of the country, since we know both Kiras are in Japan."

"Ryuzaki, I have someone that might interest you. An Irish teenager called Artemis Fowl. It's odd, he is an alleged criminal mastermind, and Kira hasn't killed him yet."

"I have heard of Fowl. I would guess that Kira believes that he has lately proven himself to be beneficial towards society." L scanned through the history of the Fowls. "And I doubt he would be on Kira's side. He seems to prefer carefully laid-out plans as opposed to resorting to drastic measures. I don't believe he is one to advocate this mass murder." The detective carefully placed a cherry on his tower, then tipped it and let it fall on his platter. "I will try and get in contact with Master Fowl. His brilliance may be just the advantage we need to catch Kira."

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis Fowl was, at the moment, also sitting near several screens. His own bank of bright displays showed headlines, both about the one they called Kira and the possible whereabouts of Opal Koboi. Not the Opal that was currently sitting in prison, but the Opal that had hitched a ride on a time stream and was displaced by about eight years. It had only been a few days, but already Koboi had tried to break her other self from prison. Twice. However, Artemis Fowl had been there to head off the power-crazed pixie. That hadn't stopped Opal from trying, however, and so Artemis sat at his monitors, looking for strange happenstances and whispering into his hand.

Artemis did not mutter to himself absently; when he needed to muse out loud, it was usually directed at his humongous Eurasian manservant, Butler. No, in truth he was speaking into a sophisticated communicator designed by the fairy People, namely the centaur Foaly, and given to him by Holly Short of the Lower Elements Police. The LEP had been the ones Artemis was helping to bring Opal Koboi down. Now Artemis was talking with Holly, trying to get up to speed on the events of the underground world of the fairies.

Artemis stopped talking abruptly as the door opened. He had specifically neglected to keep the hinges oiled, and so they squeaked slightly, giving the boy genius enough time to inform Holly they were not alone before falling silent. However, it was just Butler that walked in, with one massive hand doing a thorough job of muffling a telephone.

"Artemis, you may want to take this call," Butler advised. "This man claims to be L."

"L?" Artemis repeated. "The famous detective? How intriguing. I'll take the call. Even if it's not him, it will be amusing to explain exactly why he fails to live up to L's standards." He accepted the phone from Butler, then held it up to his ear.

"This is Artemis Fowl," he said.

"Master Fowl," a heavily distorted voice said, "this is L. I would like you to assist me in a most troubling case. I believe you have heard of it."

"The Kira case," recognized Artemis. "Yes, I thought that might be it. However, you understand that I am a little skeptical of your claims. How can you prove that you're L?"

"Might I recommend visiting the headquarters of the Task Force fighting Kira?" the voice posed. "I assure you, you will not be disappointed. Ah, though I can see that you will require proof before making such a long journey. Allow me to explain just why I selected you out of all the brilliant minds in the world. First of all, I had to make sure that you weren't Kira. That was a fairly simple task, as I had already narrowed down the location of Kira to Japan, namely the Kantou region. Naturally, there was a possibility that you could have set up links to the broadcast so you could see what L was saying to any region of Japan. However, I looked back at Kira's early killings, and concluded that it was extremely unlikely, as Kira was merely experimenting, and thus would not have had the power to kill long enough to set up such a complicated plan to lead the police to a different country.

"I also had to look at your history, make sure that you would be sympathetic to our cause. That was also easy. You seem to have similar morals to mine, although I must admit you seem to veer a bit more to the shadier side of the law than I. Also, you have proven yourself more competent and creative than all the minds in the world. In the end, all I have to worry about is the possibility that you could outwit us all and use us for your own purposes. As for that, I am confident that you will help us catch Kira, so what you do with us afterwards does not concern me."

There was a long pause. Artemis finally broke it with a sigh. "That is all I need. You are most definitely L. The mannerisms fit well enough, there is hardly a motive to fake being L if there is a possibility the real L had already contacted me, and on top of that, we traced your call. Shall I meet you at your current location?"

L noted the smugness in Fowl's voice. "Yes, that would be convenient. I'll see you in Japan, Master Fowl." The call cut off. Obviously, L had not wanted to give Artemis another opportunity to top him. Artemis stayed silent for a few moments, with Butler waiting for instructions. Eventually, he handed Butler the phone and moved his hand back in position.

"Holly, I assume you heard that."

"Yes, but I don't like it," Holly admitted. "I have a feeling you're going to want my help in this."

"Come on, Holly, did you expect any different? You've known me long enough to know that I can't do anything without involving you."

"Artemis, the People hate killing as much as you or this L character, but 'go on adventures with Artemis Fowl' is not part of the LEP job description."

"Might I explain why I want your help? I need to find out where Kira gets his power, and I want to exploit it for one person. A particular pixie."

"No, Artemis. I won't help you kill Opal Koboi. I don't care if you do it yourself, but I won't be responsible for a murder."

"Holly, even L agrees that executing criminals like Kira or Opal is something that needs to happen. We both know that Opal has done appalling things, and she needs to be stopped at all costs. This is a question of the security of both our worlds."

Holly did not respond for a while. "…As much as I would like to refuse, I know that this is the only way we'll really be rid of Opal. Fine. I'll do it."

Artemis turned to Butler, who was still standing in the doorway. "Butler, please inform my father that we will be in Japan for a while. I think in this case, it would be best to tell him the truth about what we are doing. Kira is big news, and I am sure that my father would want my talent to go to a good cause in this instance."

Miles underground, Holly Short rolled her eyes. "A good cause. You really know how to strain a friendship, don't you, Artemis?"

_Author's Notes: Wow, I'm surprised how scarce this crossover type is. You'd think that the combination would be natural. Hmm. Anyway, no sign of Light yet, but he'll show up in the next chapter. That is, whenever I write a second chapter… hope to do it soon, though. See you next time! Odd Man out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fowl Jet**

Artemis sat deep in thought next to Butler, who was adjusting his Kevlar vest.

"Artemis, if there's going to be danger here, it would be a heart attack to kill us, not bullets," Butler pointed out.

"Yes, but one can never be too cautious," countered Fowl. "It is possible, however unlikely, that the L we spoke with was someone who had done a thorough job for the sake of assassinating us. Perhaps our pixie friend is operating on multiple fronts."

"Hmm. So, I'm surprised at you, Artemis. No demands for gold this time?"

"No, I intend to get my reward in a different way. If I had made demands of L, perhaps he would have turned to someone else who works cheaper but almost as well. It is vital that I get on the Task Force, so I can have the chance to come face-to-face with Kira. Only then can I get the chance to exploit his detestable power for one act of justice."

"Justice, Artemis? You're sounding like Kira."

"I also called his power detestable. I do not approve of his lawless slaughter. It's a veritable holocaust. I merely need one deed done. Well, now that that matter is cleared up, shall we check on our other passengers?"

The pair stood and moved back a compartment, where the usual suspects were waiting. Holly, having got clearance from Commander Kelp, was there, along with the demon No1, likely the most proficient user of magic in Haven. Foaly had also graced them with his virtual presence through a remote-controlled monitor.

"Artemis," said No1, "if I may ask, why have you asked me to help with this?"

"I have no idea what we'll be up against here," Artemis admitted. "I may need you close at hand, depending on the situation."

"So, Artemis Fowl finally works for free," Foaly said with a smirk. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before we managed to magnetize your moral compass."

"I'm sorry, Foaly, you must not know what Artemis plans to do here," Holly said icily. "I don't think we can quite say his moral compass is developed yet."

"This is supposed to be a mission for the good of the People and the world," Artemis reminded them. "This is the only way we can defuse the threat of two Opal Kobois wreaking havoc."

**Task Force HQ**

The jet arrived at the headquarters, landing on the roof. Artemis disembarked with Butler and a shielded Holly. No1 opted to stay behind on the jet. Foaly's voice, transmitted through a fairy bug, was clear in Artemis' ears.

"Be sure you're close enough so that we can hear what they're saying," Foaly was reminding Artemis. "We don't want to have to take time to get up to speed on a meeting you just had. It kind of reminds you of when we got your Cube back from Jon Spiro, doesn't it?"

"Yes indeed," said Artemis, making it look like he was talking to Butler as the entire Task Force came to meet them.

"Greetings, all," Artemis said cordially. "I am… ah, what's the use. If I used an alias, it would be difficult for you to trust me, and I am a rather famous face. I am Artemis Fowl the Second. And this is Butler, my friend and bodyguard."

A hunched-over, pale young man approached Artemis. "Hello, Artemis. I am L."

Artemis looked surprised. "What an honor to meet such an illustrious detective." _He looks nothing like I anticipated_, he thought. _Am I really going to believe that this is the famous L? Yes, on second thought, it's true. His appearances can catch one off-guard, but with some thought, you see how they fit with his known traits._ "And the rest of you?"

"Soichiro Yagami."

"Shuichi Aizawa."

"Kanzo Mogi."

"Touta Matsuda."

"Hideki Ide."

"Hirokazu Ukita."

"Watari."

In turn, he shook each of their hands and committed them to memory. Finally, another young man approached. He looked better groomed, but still relaxed.

"And I'm Light Yagami," he told Artemis. "We're all glad to have you here."

"Yes, you may be just what we need to beat Kira," L drawled. "Or, rather, the two Kiras. Perhaps we should explain. Come, let's meet and discuss what we know so far."

The team descended from the rooftop, heading to the meeting room. Artemis asked about the layout of the building, information that Watari readily supplied. By the time they reached their destination, Foaly had a full 3-D model of the headquarters sitting on his computer. L opened the door and gestured in.

"I'm sorry to ask this," Artemis said, "but I must ask that you leave your jackets out in the hall. I don't want to impose, but I would just like to lessen the likelihood that I am being surveyed by someone I don't want to be."

"No, that actually sounds like a decent idea," L agreed. "We have a new member, one we must gain the trust of. Plus, it is more comfortable that way. Oh, and Artemis, I must ask that you leave any cell phones you might be carrying outside. I find them distracting."

_Why our jackets?_ Light thought. _Does he know that there's something in there he wants to see? But if he did, how would he get to the pages of the Death Note I have stored in here? No, there's no way he could know about the Death Note. Maybe I should just slip the pages from my jacket pocket into my pants pocket. Damn, if I did that, he would see and be suspicious, and I can't risk him touching the pages._ He glanced over his shoulder where Ryuk was. _No, I need to just do as he says and act natural. There can't possibly be someone tailing us we don't know about. We all saw the jet take off for Ireland, with the pilot and whoever else was in there back with them. There was no one following us then, no one can get into the building without clearance, and everyone that was there is going into this meeting._ All this thought preceded the simple action of removing his jacket and leaving it outside as he went into the meeting room. He lagged behind the rest of the group for a moment to give a subtle sign. A sign that gave Ryuk a signal to stay in the hall to stand guard.

"So, now you will learn the history of the Kira investigation," L began. He then saw Light standing in the doorway. "Light, do come in. I wouldn't be worried about any of your possessions. I anticipated that Artemis would have us leave at least something behind, so I specifically picked a room that had access to the security camera footage. We can see everything that goes on in this building, and therefore anyone that breaks in."

"Right," Light agreed, and sat down next to Artemis. _Is this new genius someone I need to take out, too? L is bad enough, but if this guy becomes a problem.... Oh well. He gave me his name just like that. I can kill him anytime I want. I just need to live out these next few days to avoid looking suspicious, and then I can eliminate him._

Holly had been following the group until the meeting room. Then she stayed outside to search the jackets. "Foaly," she hissed, "how's the camera situation?"

"Are you kidding? I've fed Mud Man cameras more loops than would fit in a roller coaster. This one wasn't even hard. It's just a few seconds of jackets lying there." Holly nodded, then got to work looking through the coats.

Ryuk, meanwhile, had noticed a floating name and lifespan in the hallway. He paused a few seconds to study it, coincidentally a few seconds that were perfect for a camera loop that even Light wouldn't notice.

"Well, well, this is interesting," Ryuk mused, and laughed.

Holly hadn't found anything of interest yet. The phones all contained harmless call records, nothing that would implicate them as Kira. Holly wasn't even sure what she was supposed to be looking for. Did Artemis think that Kira would be on the Task Force? Then her ears pricked up at a certain piece of conversation. "…and so I came to the unfortunate conclusion that Light Yagami might be Kira."

"Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Unfortunately, Light, just saying it won't help. There's only a slim chance that you're actually Kira at this point. I merely felt the need to inform Master Fowl of any leads we have had thus far."

Chief Yagami spoke up. "Ryuzaki, I don't like you parading your theory that my son could kill all those people."

"Mr. Yagami, I understand," Artemis said. "I know as a son that parents can sometimes be surprised at what their children are capable of. Now, I don't mean to imply that Light is, in fact, Kira. I merely suggest that L has a point. We should do everything we can to prove Light's innocence or guilt before jumping to any sort of conclusion."

Holly picked up on the hint and started through Light's jacket. She took out a few pieces of paper from the pocket. They were completely blank. The paper itself didn't interest her. What she saw when she turned, however, interested her very much.

"Ah, you can see me now," Ryuk said. "Pleasure to meet you, Holly Short."

**Author's Notes: **I really expected this chapter to go on longer, but I've decided to split it into two chapters in order to keep the lengths somewhat consistent. I just realized that the headquarters L had constructed didn't come around until after "Execution," but the police headquarters was used in the same way, so hopefully, no harm done. (By the way, yes, I handwaved an issue brought up in the reviews.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Task Force HQ**

Holly Short froze. She was faced with a creature that was neither human nor fairy. He had a permanent grin on his gray face. He looked like a deranged rock star. And he knew her name.

"How...." Holly couldn't quite figure out which ending to that sentence to use. How do you know my name? How did you stay undetected until now? How can Foaly just act like nothing's happening? She instead whispered frantically into her microphone. "Foaly, you have to be getting this."

"Holly, what are you talking about? I can see straight through fairy shields on this setting, and there's nothing there."

"Whatever this is, it's not a fairy," Holly said.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know," Ryuk piped up.

"Foaly, just believe me, there is something here," Holly said pleadingly. She then turned back to Ryuk. "Who and what are you?"

"I am Ryuk, a shinigami," Ryuk answered. "If you want more, I suggest you give me something in return. I've never seen anyone like you before. Maybe you could tell me about yourself, and I'll tell you about me."

"I'm a fairy, more specifically an elf. Obviously, you already know my name. There, now we're on the same page about each other. Now, about these pieces of paper."

Ryuk laughed. "You're persistent. Maybe we should go discuss this somewhere else, where we can't be burst in on by three geniuses and the cops. How about we go get some apples?"

"Apples?" Holly repeated in puzzlement, with an amused expression. "So, gods of death who like apples. Who knew?"

"I did," Ryuk responded. "Let's go." Holly followed the death god out, becoming more confused by the second.

**Elsewhere, Later**

Holly and Ryuk sat in a small shop near the headquarters. The shop was deserted, since the _mesmerized_ man tending it had put out the CLOSED sign and the blinds were closed. Ryuk was shoving apples down his gullet, while Holly tried to get information out of him.

"So, those papers, what exactly were they?"

"Oh, those were pages from the Death Note," said Ryuk as he paused his apple genocide. "I suppose you can guess what that does." He gave his signature chuckle and continued.

"So that's how Kira, or rather, Light, gets his power," Holly prompted. "How does it work?"

"First, right, and second, we're gods of death, who can't be seen by anyone who hasn't touched the notebook… and you're wondering how it works? I don't think you should worry too much about how things work."

"I know that, I'm wondering what the restrictions are on it. L said that you probably need a name and face to kill. Is he right?"

"Oh yeah, that's the basics of it. You don't have to kill with a heart attack, either. You can kill any way you want, as long as it's possible."

"And you can control people's actions before they die?"

"Yep. It's a useful little book."

"Anything else we should know about this book? For example, a way to kill using only a face?"

"Oh, you heard about that second Kira thing? Yeah, that guy must have made the deal to get Shinigami eyes. You see, anyone in possession of a Death Note can trade half their remaining lifespan for the eyes of a Shinigami, which lets them see a person's name and lifespan floating above their heads. I noticed you before you even started going through people's stuff, because there was a name hanging in the air without anyone to go with it. It's a useful tool, but it has to be worth the cost."

"I think Artemis will be very interested to hear this."

"Not that I'm on anyone's side or anything, but do you think Artemis would tell L about it?"

"No idea. He could, to give L even footing with Light, but he has other plans. I think he wants to settle those before he would consider telling L."

"Well, this has been interesting. Fairies living underground. I wonder why Shinigami don't know about them. Anyway, we should probably get back. They're probably finishing their meeting by now."

"Oh, and Ryuk…" Holly tossed him another apple. "You never saw anything."

"Right. That makes us even."

**Task Force HQ**

Light was running through his options in his mind. _I just can't think of a way that I can kill this guy. I can't kill him now, after having just met him, obviously. I could start killing only crooked businessmen, then kill Artemis as part of that line. Then L would not only accept that it was coincidence, but that the part of Kira may have somehow passed to someone in business. But that Butler… if Artemis dies, he would probably go with our only lead and go after me. Obviously, Butler isn't his real name – or if it is, it's not his full name. Can I get his name too, to kill him? Would that be too suspicious? I need more time to think before I start anything._

L was also thinking, briefing Artemis and Butler without paying much attention. _If Artemis dies now, then Light is definitely Kira. But Light wouldn't be that stupid. He would wait until suspicion could be lifted. Of course, Artemis hasn't died yet, and there's no motive for Kira to kill him now if he doesn't do anything illegal soon. So, if Artemis dies at all before coming into the news for a new heist – which he will not do under my supervision – then Light is Kira, and trying to pick off the detectives on his trail. Light knows me; if he is Kira, he has probably guessed that I will know if he tries anything. So, if Light is as clever as he's been so far… Artemis Fowl is invincible._

Artemis was not exempt from the mental race going on. _I appear to be completely safe. Kira kills criminals whose names are in the news. Since I don't plan on doing anything illegal – or, for that matter, news-worthy at all – Kira won't think of me immediately. If Light isn't Kira, I'm safe. If Light is Kira, I have ample time to prepare a plan before he'll feel safe to kill me. So I'm safe for now. As long as Holly is able to dig up something on Light, I'll have a lead, and I'll be able to talk to him, convince him to help me kill one criminal. The only difficulty will be persuading Light to open up to me, since he'll suspect a trap set by L. I certainly would be. I can see this will all depend on what Holly has been able to find. I will have time to prepare afterwards._

"…And so, with the addition of a second Kira, I felt it was necessary to contact you, Artemis, and here we all are," L finished. "Now, it's getting late. I'm sure the flight from Ireland has disoriented you both."

"Yes, actually, I was thinking the same thing," Artemis agreed. "I'm sorry to have taken up time that could have been used to find more leads. It seems our one option so far is a little far-fetched." Chief Yagami grunted in contempt of L's theory.

"There's no reason to be sorry," Light told him. "You're going to be a great help to us, Artemis. We needed to be sure you weren't missing anything before we continued."

The Task Force left the room to go their separate ways, collecting their jackets and phones on their way out. Light got out of earshot, then muttered, "Anyone?"

Ryuk laughed. "You could see the footage, right? No human or shinigami came through that hall."

**Hotel Room**

Artemis sat back in his chair while trying to take in everything Holly had just told him.

"So, Light is definitely Kira," he mused. "And on top of that, we know where he gets his power."

"This doesn't surprise you, of course," Butler said with a slight smile. "You were expecting a magical notebook?"

"With this case, I knew it was nothing human or fairy," Artemis said. "Thus, it had to be something I wouldn't expect. A killer notebook was as likely as anything else."

"So how do we get Light to write down Koboi's name?" Holly asked.

"Well, it's not just the name," Artemis reminded her. "We have to have her picture as well. Fortunately, I brought a picture along with me, since I deduced, like L, that Kira needed a name and face to kill."

"Yes, but how do you convince Light?" Holly pressed on.

"As for that, I have a plan. No1?"

The demon, who had proceeded directly to the hotel, turned. "Yes, Artemis?"

"I will need your help in this plan. Your abilities will be instrumental in convincing Light to help me." No1 nodded. Things were about to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Task Force HQ**

Artemis entered the task force HQ with Butler to find everyone crowding around the computer. Light noticed him and turned to greet Artemis.

"Hey, Artemis, there's another message from the second Kira," Light explained, shaking Artemis's hand. A piece of paper slipped into his hand as he released. Light looked down, then back up at Artemis, who nodded slightly. Light stuffed his hands into his pockets, putting away the paper to see later.

"So, what's this message?" Artemis asked with eagerness.

"The second Kira sent us a journal," L explained. "The entries are from last year, but they reveal something very interesting. Look at these entries from May."

"May 30th looks promising," Artemis noticed. "'Confirmed our shinigami at the Tokyo Dome.' Then on the 22nd and 24th, he's meeting friends in Aoyama and Shibuya."

"Yes, but the infuriating thing is how stupid this move is," L hissed contemptuously. "Given how the second Kira has acted before, it seems natural that he wouldn't have considered how likely this is to cause mass panic and get the game canceled. On the other hand, this entry could be meant to distract us from his real purpose, meeting Kira at Aoyama or Shibuya. In that case, we should have people at those locations on those dates, looking for people with notebooks in Aoyama and people in clothing stores in Shibuya."

"I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuya," said Matsuda, "since I blend in with the crowd there, you know?"

"I'll go, too," Artemis and Light volunteered simultaneously. Their heads instantly snapped towards each other, with expressions of puzzlement and amusement.

"Such enthusiasm, it's almost suspicious," L mused. "Your excuses?"

"I look the most natural hanging out with Matsuda," Light pointed out. "We need to look as little as possible like the police. No offense, Artemis, but you just wouldn't look natural. You stand out… well, anywhere."

"And you don't honestly think I'd let you go there alone, do you?" Butler interjected.

"Very well, Light, you win," Artemis admitted. A small grin played across his face. "**You** may face the imminent danger of a meeting between two Kiras at Aoyama."

Chief Yagami glared at Artemis. "Artemis, please, I hardly agree with the arrangements as they are." Fowl lost his mischievous air immediately.

Light left some time later. Saying his goodbyes, he walked out of the headquarters until he was sure that no one was in sight. Then he reached into his pocket and unfolded the paper Artemis had slipped him.

'Light, meet me at my hotel tonight at ten. Bring your notebook.'

_He knows?!_ thought Light. _This could be a trap. But if I don't go, then Artemis could turn me in anyway. At this point, I need to find out how he knows about the notebook, and what he plans to do with that information._

**Hotel Room**

Light appeared at Artemis's door at exactly ten o'clock. No sooner had he knocked than the door swung open. Light looked nervously to the side to see Butler watching him warily and clutching the doorknob. A computer screen cast a eerie glow on a high-backed chair. The chair swiveled to reveal the pale form of Artemis Fowl sitting at it. Light rolled his eyes. Theatrics. Ryuk, on the other hand, laughed hysterically.

Artemis rose as Butler flicked on the light switch. "So, Light, or should I say, Kira, you have the notebook with you?"

"Kira? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, Light, this will go much more quickly if you drop the act. We both know that you are Kira. You know I know about the Death Note, and yet have not turned you in to L."

Light paused for a few moments, in slight shock. "…All right, how did you find out?"

Artemis chuckled. "Please, Light, I thought you would have figured it out at this point. I am the second Kira."

"You can't be. The second Kira is an idiot, we've both seen that. You would never reveal that shinigami might be involved, or randomly kill people."

"I knew that if I mentioned the word shinigami, it might invoke a little fear among the detectives, as well as not do much to implicate supernatural forces. I counted on the police thinking it was a code. As for the random killings, I also had to distance myself from you. The task force had to know there were two of us, so that they would be hesitant to act and not be able to prove anyone guilty unless they had hard evidence."

"It all kind of makes sense. I wouldn't have taken those risks, but I can see how one might believe them to be worth it."

"I admit my judgment was a bit flawed, but on the whole I believe it was sound. Now, you'll be wanting proof. Will seeing my shinigami do it, or will I need to kill someone?"

"…I'll need to see both. I don't approve of killing random people, but here I need to be sure. I'm still suspicious of you being the second Kira. I think you could fake a shinigami if you really needed to, but killing someone at the precise moment through staged actions would be difficult."

"Very well," sighed Artemis. He walked over to the window and looked down at the street below. The way was clear, with only a single man on the sidewalk. "That man, Stefan Bashkir, will die of a heart attack in forty seconds." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote down the name. Light came over to the window to watch. Thirty seconds later, the man began to walk away.

"He's going to get out of our line of sight before we can see results," Light calculated. But he was wrong. The man had only walked a few yards before he stopped to tie his shoe. Then he stood up, walked a few paces, and suddenly halted again. He clutched at his chest, reeled backward two steps, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell to the ground, dead. Someone else walked by casually, noticed the body, and freaked out. Pulling a phone out of his pocket, the second man took the dead man's arm and pulled him out of sight, presumably toward a hospital.

"There," Artemis said, with a look of triumph. He pocketed his pen and turned to Light. "Now, perhaps, you will believe me?"

"I'm certainly more inclined to believe your story," Light admitted. "But now comes the moment of truth. Let's see your shinigami." He extended a hand with a page from the notebook. Artemis put out his own. They took each other's papers.

**Hotel Room, A Few Seconds Earlier**

No1, shielded and standing near Artemis, relaxed slightly. Creating and manipulating realistic images, like the dancing monkey and the soldiers back on Hybras, took effort, especially to make them look less like shimmering spirits and more like, say, a man having a heart attack and a second man dragging him out of sight. Now No1 had to focus on Artemis's paper. At the precise moment it touched Light's hand, he had to unshield. He imagined if he were human, he would be drenched in apprehensive sweat right now. This had to be pulled off right if they were to succeed.

**Hotel Room, Different PoV**

They took each other's papers. Instantly, Artemis saw Light's shinigami. He raised his eyebrows; clearly, Holly had left out some details. Light seemed surprised by No1's appearance as well.

"Obviously, our shinigami look nothing alike," Light noted. "Ryuk, do you know of any shinigami that look similar to…."

"Qwan," No1 finished.

"That look similar to Qwan?"

"All shinigami have different appearances," Ryuk explained. "I don't claim to know all the shinigami in our realm, so I can't tell you whether he's real or not. But I knew a guy named Gelus a while back that was about his height."

"Well, then, you're the real thing," Light concluded. "Now, how are we going to go about things?"

"I have to keep up the charade that I don't know that the police are sending me messages as a fake Kira," Artemis said. "We will, of course, be in regular correspondence. Right now, though, I can think of one thing we can do."

"What's that?" Light inquired.

"I can kill L. I have the shinigami eyes, as you know. I know his real name. I'll write his name in my notebook, and as a trade, you write one of my enemies' names in yours."

"Wait, why do you need me to write their name down? You have the name and the notebook."

_Of course it sounds ridiculous,_ thought Artemis. _But if I can get Light to believe me for just a few more moments, my mission will be accomplished. _"This way we can consider it a sort of pact between us. A symbol of our alliance, if you will. My enemy, Opal Koboi, has some… underground deals going on that are quite despicable. At least one murder, kidnapping, attempted takeover of the government. She somehow has managed to stay unknown, at least until she attempted to drag me into her schemes. I haven't gotten around to killing her yet because I was concentrating on getting your attention."

_This sounds all wrong,_ Light thought. _He should have killed this Opal if she's so bad. There's no reason he needs to have me do it, unless he's not actually the second Kira. But I saw him kill that man down on the street. I see his shinigami. How can I pass up this chance to kill L? _"Fine. Let's do this. I want L dead." Light whipped a pen out of nowhere and procured a page from his notebook. Artemis did the same, also retrieving a picture of Opal Koboi.

"Here is Opal Koboi. That's O-P-A-L K-O-B-O-I. Oh, and L's real name? Lawrence Ellis." He wrote the name on his paper, and Light did the same with Opal's.

_Yes! _they both thought. _That's it! I've won!_

"That's that," Artemis said jovially. "We both have what we want. Now, I shall have someone meet you in Aoyama. I would have made this exchange there, knowing L would want to stake out the cities I mentioned, but this was more convenient. I think we should leave it here for tonight. Any more would be too much to take in."

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow." Light turned, opened the door, and took Holly's Neutrino charge to the chest. He collapsed on the floor, a look of surprise on his face.

"Nice chat?" Holly asked sarcastically.

"I got what I wanted," Artemis informed her, taking the page from Light's notebook and showing Holly. "Now we no longer have to worry about two Opal Kobois."

"And the one in jail shouldn't be a problem," said Holly.

"About that…. You do realize that the free Opal was from the past?"

"Yes…."

"And that killing her would cause an enormous paradox?"

"Artemis, you killed the Opal that didn't even pose a problem?!"

"Now, wait a second. I knew that if we killed that Opal, then the past Opal would still be lured back to the prison, as long as we don't broadcast the news. Then we can both possibly capture her and be sure that we don't have two pixie masterminds on the loose. In addition, now I can figure out whether the notebook works on at least a pixie turned human."

"I hope you know what you're doing now, Artemis," Holly growled, attempting to contact the LEP about a mindwipe. "You'd better have a plan."

"I always do."

**Author's Notes**: Aaaaand it's finally Chapter 4! There are so many possibilities for this crossover, I'm not sure which direction to take it now. Thanks for all your feedback, and keep on reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis' Hotel**

"I still can't believe you killed the Opal that's already in prison."

"This could be very interesting, Holly. The past Opal might react in intriguing ways to this news."

"If by intriguing, you mean going even more insane than she already is."

Holly and Artemis were still bickering about what had happened in the meeting. Artemis was in his chair, Holly paced angrily in front of him, and both were trying to ignore the field mind-wipe going on behind them.

"Holly, you know we had to do it. Besides, now I have documentation that Light is Kira. It's too bad I can't show it to the police."

"Why not? We could beat Light now, before he has the chance to kill anyone else."

"First of all, we can't risk that people eventually find out that we edited the footage to remove all mention of fairies. Second, you may be forgetting the reason that we were called into this in the first place – the second Kira. We have to figure out who else has a Death Note, and who better to do it than Light? He already volunteered to go to Aoyama to check out the notebook situation. If all goes well, the second Kira will make contact, and you will be there to see it."

"Artemis, hold on, that won't work. We know the second Kira has the shinigami eyes. Ryuk saw my name and lifespan when I was shielded, so I can't spy for you."

"Well then, we'll just have to rely on less personal methods. Let's see what new bugs Foaly has cooked up for us."

**Haven**

Miles belowground, however, the centaur Foaly was not cooking up bugs, but rather munching on carrots. Frankly, he was bored. Without an impending disaster about to strike Haven, Foaly was resigned to creating only mildly astounding breakthroughs in technology. Maybe, he thought, I should check on our two most popular humans.

"Artemis," Foaly said through a mouthful of carrot, "I heard you requested a mind-wipe team. The meeting with Light went well, then?"

"Better than that," Artemis responded. "Light admitted to being Kira, I can see his shinigami, and we have one less Opal Koboi to deal with."

"Not bad," Foaly admitted. "Though judging by the un-collapsed state of the universe right now, I assume you left the more dangerous Opal standing?"

"I had no choice. And speaking of not having a choice, I need your opinion on something." Holly stopped pacing. Artemis hadn't mentioned this. There was a long and awkward silence while Artemis considered his words, broken by Foaly.

"All right, Artemis, I admit I _was_ lying when I told you that suit didn't make you look fat," he quipped. "But in all seriousness, what do you need?"

"I can't take out Light alone. L and the task force are the only ones with both the authority and the competence necessary to bring him down. But now that I have crucial information, I must tread carefully about how I reveal it to them. For instance, how should I say I found out about the Death Note? I can't think of any plausible explanation besides…."

"I see where you're going, Artemis," Holly interjected. "And I don't like it. We can't just tell L about fairies. He's the type that would want to keep his memories."

"On the contrary," said Foaly, "I think Artemis has a point. L is obsessed with catching Kira. If he knew you had information that could help him do it, he'd readily agree to a mind-wipe."

"Oh, and there's another thing."

"The surveillance equipment?"

"How did you… ah. You tested it on me."

"Right you are, Fowl. Point to Foaly, and in case you're keeping score, that makes it about ten to one, my favor."

**Task Force HQ**

L swiveled around in his chair, hearing the door open behind him.

"Artemis," he said simply.

"What would you give up to catch Kira?" questioned Artemis.

"What would I give up?" L repeated with a bit of contempt. "I would give my life to catch Kira – and judging by recent events, I probably will."

"Excellent. However, I have something significantly less drastic in mind."

Some time passed, in which Artemis explained everything to L.

_This is unbelievable_, thought L. _An underground colony of fairies? Death gods with notebooks that kill with the stroke of a pen? Vengeful pixies, technological centaurs…. And yet, I find myself believing every word. Why is it? Perhaps I trust Artemis too much. No, that is certainly not it. It's mere logic, that's all. Why would Artemis lie about this? Why would he have me think myself right and then shatter how I view the world? It must be true, all of it._

"Very well," said L after Artemis had finished. "I will submit to the mind-wipe and forget ever having known fairies existed, if only to bring Light to justice. If you will just introduce me to your fairy friends, then we can proceed with how to reasonably apprehend Light."

**Yagami Residence**

Light sat in his room, his head cradled in his arms, in deep concentration.

"Ryuk, why can't I remember what happened last night?" he questioned in dismay. "I know that I volunteered to go to Aoyama – meet the second Kira there – but after that, I don't know. Fowl slipped me some piece of paper. I can't remember what it said. Was it instructions? Did I meet with Fowl last night? …Ryuk, help me out here."

"I would, but seeing your mind challenged is so much fun," cackled the shinigami. Without hesitation, Light tossed an apple over to him. "Oh, you're no fun. Fine, you met with Artemis last night."

"What did we discuss?"

"Well, I think he knows you're Kira. What can I say, the boy's a genius. Like you."

"Damn. I could always just kill him, but I still don't know Butler's real name. If only I had the shinigami eyes…. Wait! I can meet the second Kira at Aoyama and get him to tell me that manservant's name. I only have to survive a few more days, and I'll be fine. It doesn't even matter if L knows what Artemis said, because L already thinks I'm Kira."

The window sprang open. Light and Ryuk both turned to see the intruder. The figure there was a diminutive female one, with a disproportionately large head and mechanical wings on her back. As she stepped into the room, the light illuminated the hatred and fury on her face.

"You must be Light Yagami," she snarled. "I heard you killed me last night."

"W-what?" stammered Light. This was disconcerting; he never stammered. But he could see why he had. This creature seemed to radiate menace.

"I am Opal Koboi, most powerful of all the fairy People," she announced. "And you will hand over that notebook to me."

"How do you know about the notebook?" Light demanded.

"Were you not listening?" Opal snapped. "I am the most powerful pixie in the world; I tracked down a certain human and a certain fairy, and I planted my own bugs in their hotel. You have some very alluring powers, and I need them."

"I don't know what you mean by pixies and fairies, but if you really are as powerful as you say, maybe we could work together. Here's what I need –"

"You're still not listening." Opal layered her voice with the _mesmer_. "You will give me your notebook, and then you will be still."

"What are you – no –" Light could feel his resolve weakening. He felt his hands move involuntarily, holding the notebook, reaching out….

"Good boy." Opal watched Light for a few moments, studying him as he sat, frozen and helpless, in clear panic. "Ryuk. My time on this earth has already been limited by this human. Give me the shinigami eyes."

"If you say so," said Ryuk uncaringly. The sensation in Opal's eyes doubled. Suddenly, she saw a name and a string of numbers hovering above Light's head. She smirked in triumph and plucked a pen from Light's unresisting fingers.

"Thank you, Light Yagami," she said, writing down his name. "But you are no longer necessary." She released him from the _mesmer_, then turned to exit the room. She didn't bother to look back at Light clutching his chest and collapsing as she flew back out the window, Ryuk on her heels.

**Author's Note**: Finally, I get around to writing again! Thanks for all the positive feedback, guys. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it! Odd Man out.


End file.
